lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Your Body (Christina Aguilera song)
middle Your Body ist ein Lied der amerikanischer Sängerin Christina Aguilera, in ihrem siebtem Studio Album Lotus. Der Song wurde von Savan Kotecha, Max Martin, Shellback and Tiffany Amber geschrieben, während die Produktion nur von Max Martin und Shellback produziert wurde. In Radio war der Song zuerst am 14. September 2012 zu hören und erreichte in Billboard Hot 100 den Platz 34. Das Songvideo spielt in Los Angeles. Lyrics I came here tonight to get you out of my mind, I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!) So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!) Hey boy! I don't need to know where you've been, All I need to know is you and no need for talking Hey boy! So don't even tell me your name, All I need to know is whose place, And let's get walking... All I wanna do is love your body Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh All I wanna do is love your body Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah) We're moving faster than slow, If you don't know where to go, I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah) Hey boy! I don't need to know where you've been, All I need to know is you and no need for talking Hey boy! So don't even tell me your name, All I need to know is whose place, And let's get walking... Say say hey... All I wanna do is love your body Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh All I wanna do is love your body Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh I think you already know my name I think you already know my name Hey hey, Ha!, Alright, Say I think you already know my name All I wanna do is love your body Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh, (say) Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh All I wanna do is love your body Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh (Say, say, hey) Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it Oooooh ooooh oooooh oooooooh Musikvideo Das Video beginnt mit einer Warnung: "no men were harmed in the making of this video." (übersetzt: keine Männer wurden in der Produktion des Videos verletzt). Im Video spielt Christina eine Mörderin, und tötet im Video (mit einem untraditiollen Prozess) insgesamt drei Männer. Zuerst steigt sie in ein Auto eines Mannes ein und spielt als wäre sie verliebt. Nachdem er einschläft lässt sie das Auto explusieren und man sieht nur ein pink-gefärbtes Feuer. Danach tötet sie in einem Klo auf der Bar einen Mann in dem sie ihn mit blauer Farbe umknüppelt. Letztendlich ging sie an den dritten Man voran den sie mit einem Basebool Schläger hart in den Kopf schlägt. thumb|center|335px Charts Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:Elektropop Kategorie:R&B Kategorie:Christina Aguilera